1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a soundproof enclosed type generator, and particularly to a soundproof enclosed type generator suitable for improvement of soundproof performances.
2. Description of the Related Art
A soundproof enclosed type generator has a chassis enclosing the generator for the sake of protection of the generator (including engine, generator body, muffler, electric equipment control apparatus, or the like) from dusts and water as well as suppression of operating noises. The soundproof enclosed type generator accommodates the generator in the sealed chassis, and an inlet and an outlet of cooling air for cooling the generator are provided thereto. Therefore, there is such a drawback that operational noises of the generator leak from the inlet and outlet of the cooling air to outside. Accordingly, measures for suppression of leakage of operating noises to outside are taken. For example, according to the soundproof construction of the generating equipment described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2007-9732, soundproof partitions are provided inside the air suction hood in parallel with opening of the chassis, thereby reducing noises from the chassis inside.
However, with conventional generating equipment as mentioned above, although noises leaking from cooling air inlet to outside can be suppressed, no measure is considered for cooling air outlet and hence soundproof performances are not sufficient. Further, cooling air from a part where a control panel is provided can hardly hit the control panel, and cooling effect of the control panel is still insufficient.
As one measure to be provided for cooling air outlet, for example, such a construction is considered that in the construction where engine room accommodating the engine at the center of the chassis and generator body, muffler room accommodating the cooling air outlet muffler, and electric equipment room accommodating the control apparatus for cooling air inlet are provided, respectively, a cooling air guide is provided in the muffler room so as to introduce the cooling air around circumference of the muffler in order to prevent direct outflow of the cooling air from the engine room to the cooling air outlet. With this construction, complicated configuration of the pathway, in which the cooling air flows, allows the cooling air to go around muffler entirely and noises can be suppressed effectively by sound-absorption materials pasted to interior surface of the muffler room.
However, for example, depending on the specification of the country to which the generator is delivered, higher soundproof performances are required for the measure considered for cooling air outlet as mentioned, and it is envisaged that the measure is insufficient, and therefore, further improvement is desired.
Further, when a hood protruding greatly from the chassis is provided, a size of the generator apparatus become increased as is the case of the generator apparatus described in above-mentioned patent publication, a demand for a generator apparatus to be as small as possible can not be satisfied.
The present invention has been made in light of the above-mentioned request and an object of the present invention is to provide a soundproof enclosed type generator in which soundproof measures are provided for both inlet and outlet of the cooling air, upsizing is suppressed and at the same time, cooling effects of electric equipment control parts can be improved.